kingdom hearts academy:Freshmen Year
by kitty434
Summary: Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Cloud, and Terra are famous music group. They decide to go to kingdom hearts academy a private school for normal and gifted students. Only the best of the best go there to practice their magic, sword ship, and many more things.


Chapter one: Arrive

* * *

Summary:

Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Cloud, and Terra are famous music group. They decide to go to kingdom hearts academy a private school for normal and gifted students. Only the best of the best go there to practice their magic, sword ship, and many more things. But humans are not the only ones who want to practice their skills. There are demons, angles, and many more in the school. But little they know once they step on campus their destiny were set in motion. They will be face up with tough ordeals. Can they be together or be separate in the end? They will stay there for the next four years.

* * *

"_We will go together, right"_ _said the boy. His hand was out toward for me to reach. For some reason I was happy but I don't know why? I couldn't see his face because a bright light was blinding me. I was about to reach for his hand to get a better view of his face but then sudden disappear and replace with darkness instead. I walk around to find the boy but instead I heard a voice calling my name "Riku…Riku". _

Riku woke up to find a very piss off Kairi. "Riku you were supposed to be at the front gate, they are on their way here!" "I over slept so what" said Riku. "What! May god be with you because if you don't remember what day it's I'm going to beat you up until you die" Kairi said while pulling her sleeves up to her shoulders and her hand made into fits. Riku was frightened. Kairi is never this violence unless I forgot something important but what though. "I give you three seconds." Riku quickly remember why. "I remember now, we are to guide new kids around the school."Kairi hands were no longer into fits and began to pull down her sleeves. "So let hurry before they make a huge commotion." After she said that she went running toward the front gates. _I should stop sleeping here_. Riku is standing next to a cherry tree with pink blossoms on it at a grassy field. It was behind of the school. Then start to run toward the front gate.

At the front a limbo pull up front and five boys came out. Two boys were taller than the three boys. One of the tall boys has brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. The other one has blond spiky hair that stick out different directions. The other three boys are about the same height. The brunette one is shorter by two inches and has spiky brown hair. The others two are twins. Both have golden blond hair and the front is spiky on the right side of their heads as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. The taller and shorter brunettes have tan skin and sky blue eyes. The taller blond and the twins have pale skin and a darker shade of blue of the brunette's eyes. All five of them were carrying bags. "Well, Sora I guess they kept the secret of us going to this school or else we would be hiding in a brush" the tall brunette said to the shorter one. "I guess so I don't want to be kidnap like last time, Terra" said Sora. "We're very sorry, we just left you alone for ONE second and get kidnap by your fans" said the tall blond one. "Yeah Cloud is right we're sorry, Roxas will never forgive himself if something had happen to you" said one of the twins. "I know but I hope it won't happen again" said Sora with a sweat drop. "Come on I don't want the fan to know we're here! Now where are those guide tour" said Roxas. "Roxas calm down it not like the fans are ….here!" All of the boys turn and look straight to see a huge mod of fans girls and guys. "OMG, Sora here" one of the fan girls said and taking out her cell phone to take pictures. "Come on play a song for us" said five girls and pushing them to a stage at front of the school. "When did this get here" said a very shock Sora. "I don't want to know let just play a song "said Terra. Terra took the drums. Cloud, Roxas, and Ventus took the guitars. Sora took the microphone. "Okay one…two…three"

"The dream that I was grasping ahold of on that day  
Is here, right now  
No matter matter where I am, I end up alone  
To you, who I'm thinking of  
I want to at least tell  
My feelings of "said Sora

"Not wanting to forget" said Sora, Roxas, and Ventus

"Keeping at maximum horse power  
From here on out  
If I can keep going on my own  
I'm still going to fight  
The things that I've lost become my provisions  
That persuade me that  
I can keep living on

Sacrificing everything  
My voice that wishes to hold you  
In my arms soon  
And the scent of you, who I won't reach in the distance between us  
Those things just sway in the wind and disappear  
The price to pay for my dreams...

The sadness that I experienced when I was young  
Spoke it's mind and said" said Sora

"Even now, I can't forget it" said Sora, Roxas, and Ventus

Kairi and Riku arrive to find them playing and a mob of fans. Kairi when the school had a stage at front of the school" Riku said. "I don't know" said Kairi with a sweat drop. " but they do play really good… OMG that Sora I want his autograph" said Kairi while trying to get through the crowd. _Kairi we are to give them a tour NOT to get fan mode on them_. Riku look up to find a petite brunette boy singing. _He has a great voice and the most beautiful blue eyes I ever saw._

"Because I loved even  
My past wounds, too much  
Too many feelings circulate in me  
Don't go away, so that I won't break apart  
Yes, I'm glad we held hands  
It's not so easy to be consistent  
Even with a thorn

I won't stop  
I continue to run through time  
There's no point on looking back on the days  
Even your warmth is reachable to me  
I live my life without remembering  
Even though I don't want to forget..." said Sora

Sora looks at Riku direction and was amaze to find the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. _He has aquamarine eyes and sliver hair. He can't be. No he died right …no it can't be it been nine years._

Unable to say the words  
I keep my feelings inside  
In the beginning  
Iron is more or less cold  
I keep my loud volume  
Bye, bye, bye, bye" said Terra

Terra notices that Sora voice sounded a little depress. He looks the direction Sora was and was shock to find him. _Riku it can't be everyone told us he died was it … a lie but would they? No it can't … I must keep Sora away from him for his sake. These four years are going to be interesting .But if he is then Sora…I must be with him at all time I don't want to loose him. I will not let destiny be set in motion._

"It's something I've always thought about trying to say  
But why can't I say the words that you were waiting for  
I can't go back now  
Because goodbyes are forgotten

Sacrificing everything  
My voice that wishes to hold you  
In my arms soon  
And the scent of you, who I won't reach in the distance between us  
Those things just sway in the wind and disappear  
The price to pay for my dreams...

I want to tell you, but  
Keeping at maximum horse power  
Up until now  
You were definitely here with me  
I'm still going to fight  
Your words become my provisions, and I keep running  
I keep running" said Sora

The crowd went wild. The five boys went off stage to go get their bags. Roxas and Ventus notice that Sora and Terra are acting a bit strange. "Hey Sora are you okay?" said Roxas. "Huh, yeah I'm alright …why?" said Sora. "Well you are spacing out…is something on your mind?" said Roxas. Sora lowers his head so that you couldn't see his eyes "No it nothing". Roxas was curious to why Sora was acting this way. Sora never hides anything to him or Ven. "Ok just making sure Sora."Roxas went to his brother side. "Ven I think Sora is hiding something" said Roxas. Ven was surprise to hear this but didn't know what to do. "Let just leave Soar alone…he will tell us what on his mind". "Ven I'm worry Sora has a short time before destiny is set in motion and once that happen everything is going to change …especially to Sora. I don't want to loose my best friend I will do nothing to change his destiny." "Roxas that why we are going to be with him at all time to prevent it…also I don't to loose him too" said Ventus his voice sounded gloomy toward the end. "Ven I forgot you had feeling for him and Sora doesn't remember all of his memories yet." Roxas forgot that his brother had feeling for Sora and doesn't want Sora to be hurt. "It ok Roxas I will tell Sora about it this year I promise" said Ventus looking up at the sky. Roxas was smiling because his brother was going to tell him_. I hope Sora will have the same feeling and remember the missing memories._ "Hey what you two are talking about?" One hand on top Ventus and Roxas heads. "Cloud!" both Ventus and Roxas said in union. "Hey why are you two are so surprise" His hands shook his head and mess up their hair. "Hey you are ruining my hair" said the twins. "Don't make that face we all should be happy we all are okay" said Cloud. "Cloud you know" said Ventus. "I know but we should all stick together and make the entire time together special" said Cloud. "I know" said both Roxas and Ventus. Both had smiles on their faces. Cloud was happy to see his brother happy and smiling. _I hope everything will turn out good in the end. _All five boys look up at the sky and then straight forward to see the school. _I wish everything will stay the same as is _they all thought of that in their minds. But little they know everything will change and must face tough ordeals.

* * *

song: UVERworld Shamrock


End file.
